


Déjà vu

by GabesGurl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbofur - Freeform, Boffins - Freeform, I've got so much insanity planned for him, M/M, Poor Bilbo, Time Travel, Weird Shit, he's an old dude in a young body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets another chance to set things right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the go back and do it all over fics are Bagginshield. I'm cool with that but I wanted something where Bilbo has been pining for Bofur for two life times now. So yeah... Cliche time travel shit ahead.  
> Also I may have tweaked canon just a tad to make it fit what I wanted it to do
> 
> Not Beta'd! If anyone out there would like to beta and be my cheerleader and force me to write I'd love to have you on board!

 

Bilbo glanced around himself wildly, there was no way what he was seeing was real! He pinched his arm harshly, and yelped, it felt real.  Reaching out he ran a hand over the dining room table then walked through the halls.

Bag End was just how he remembered it, but how was it possible? His last memory was of smiling at Frodo and telling him he was going to take a small nap. He'd.....  He'd been on his way to the Gray Havens!

Slowly he walked the rooms of his home in shock, they looked exactly like they had before he'd left on his grand adventure.  Nothing of his dear friends, nothing of Kili and Fili or Thorin, of any of them. 

He let his hand trail along the wall, was this some sort of dream? Was he dead? But no, if he was dead surely he wouldn't be in this lonely hole in the ground without friends or family? Surely the Valar weren't punishing him?

Or were they? For being so horrible and finding that ring and allowing his innocent sweet nephew to almost be destroyed. For being a way that that horrid evil ring could affect everyone.

That's when his eyes fell on the hat hanging on the wall. He crossed to it quickly and took it down. He'd found it in the market 5 years after he'd returned to the shire. He'd been broken hearted, and he'd missed everyone so much. He mourned for Kili and FIli and Thorin. 

He had been wishing often that he had told Bofur how deeply he loved him, but it had never felt right. Bofur deserved to enjoy his new home in Erebor, deserved to find someone who wasn't a Hobbit as his lover and companion. 

Then he'd found the hat, an Ushanka, the man had called it. They were mostly worn by men during the cold snowy months, however the hat had immediately reminded him of Bofur. He'd bought it and wore it the entire way home, feeling at least a little closer to his love than he had before.

He ran his hands gently over the faded red plaid material and over the fur lining it. He'd worn it for 3 years straight. After Frodo had come into his life he'd put it up only to get it out when he decided to leave his home once more.  He'd been wearing it on the ship as a token of his love and as a way to make him feel not so lonely and broken.

Without another thought he placed the hat gently on his head, he'd gotten used to the feel of it. It grounded him in a way he hadn't thought was possible any longer. Perhaps if his hat were here, he wasn't being punished?

Finally giving into the urge he'd been ignoring he crossed to the calendar and as he gazed upon the date something in him both relaxed and clenched up at the same time.

No wonder his home looked like it did, no wonder he felt so young and spry and there was nothing of the company there in his home. He wasn't being punished,he was..... well being given hope.

Bilbo wasn't aware of the tears coursing down his cheeks, he wasn't being punished, he was being given a new chance. He fell into a chair and put his face in his hands as he let go of the emotions that had been building up since he left Erebor all those years and years ago.

Here he was, two months prior to meeting his family and his love. His family he had fought and bled with, his family he would have gladly died for. His family he mourned and taken tokens from for remembrances. All small things he didn't think they'd miss or he knew they would miss but could replace easily.

He'd taken a knitting needle from Ori, a bead from Kili and Fili who were always losing theirs, from Thorin he'd taken the very map with the moon runes, and so on. Dwalin had been the hardest, he'd come to think of the bear like dwarf as one of his closest friend. He'd finally settled for a drawing of his friend's tattoos, which later had had gotten inked into his own skin.

It had been hard being alone but maybe now he could fix everything? Including that blasted ring from Gollum. It was strange that once he'd gotten into a discussion with Aragorn about what he would do if he could go back.

Perhaps the lady Arwen had seen something?

He shook off his emotions and stood up. He had two months to ready himself. Two months to prepare himself to greet old friends who were strangers and get ready for the road. And this time he would be ready.

This time? Things would be better.

**_They had to be._ **


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets things ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a filler chapter but needed as I changed things and messed with time lines.
> 
> I hope you can still follow along! Sometimes my brain moves faster than I can write. This fanfic is already taking on a mind of it's own!! It's a bit daunting actually.
> 
> Unbeta'd

 

Bilbo wrung his hands nervously, tomorrow was the day. Finally he'd see his entire family once more. He needed to keep reminding himself though that they weren't his family not really, not yet

That didn't stop his feelings and emotions towards the dwarrows that would be invading his home tomorrow and Gandalf. He had come to see Gandalf as a crazy meddlesome Uncle who loved you but still loved to see you uncomfortable.

The wizard was wholy good but Bilbo knew that living a long time made anyone go a bit batty. So he had always chalked Gandalf's eccentricies up to a long life of boredom. After his adventure the first time even after settling down with Frodo they weren't really respectable hobbits.

He and Frodo would often travel to Bree where Bilbo had accidentally befriended some very quick fingered men. It had been a complete accident but they had reminded him so much of Nori that he hadn't been able to stay away.

Of course, he'd tried to keep Frodo in the dark about what his friends did but they were a fun lot and rather trust worthy. After all you don't go on an adventure against a Dragon and not learn that people do what they need to survive rough times.

They'd taught him a lot, and surprisingly now all of the things he'd been so hesitant at learning, were going to come in handy. Especially Eustace, who had been one of his favorites, had decided he needed to learn to throw knives and long needles.

Oh he'd fought that for sure, but really you couldn't say no to the men. They just kind of dragged him along and he found himself practicing for hours. Of course those were days when they made sure Frodo was properly distracted usually in the Shire by his cousins.

He'd spent the past month or so finding things he'd need for his travels and relearning the weapons that he now owned once more.  He had also been writing down everything from the quest that he could remember. It wasn't too hard surprisingly as the fog that had clouded his mind in old age was gone once more. 

It was going to be difficult, he knew it was, he was about to be faced with dear dear friends whom he had not seen since they died or he left. On top of that..... Bofur. His heart hurt every time he even thought about the other dwarf and that maddening hat of his.

One part of him just wanted to confess, to tell the entire company his story. He wouldn't though, he wasn't that stupid. He knew it was a far-fetched and strange tale. That didn't stop his heart from wanting his friends back. Or from wanting nothing more than grabbing Bofur by the whiskers and just kissing the daylight out of him. He wouldn't though, Bofur deserved so much more than a Hobbit from the Shire.

He'd had a hard time deciding if he wanted to give up his hat in honor of his Bofur. He'd gotten used to it though, plus he could hide things inside of the brim. Including things sewn that he didn't want to lose. So he'd decided the hat was going to stay. If anyone didn't like it? He'd jab them with a needle, the whiners. 

Bilbo admitted he was anxious and worried and excitd and had packed and repacked four times. Including things like extra weapons, a small pouch of coin that would stay on his body and new clothing. That had been a hard decision but he remembered how poorly his hobbit clothing had held up and kept him safe from the elements.

Now, in the Shire if you wanted good respectable clothing you went to Rose Bracegirdle. Bilbo didn't want respectable clothing, he needed something that would hold up to adventuring. So he'd gone to his Took relative. Donnamira Boffin  nee Took as it were was a rather wild one and Bilbo loved her for it. Donnamira was his mother's sister and had gone on many adventures in her youth and even now she was not someone to be trifled with. Excellent with a needle and fabric too she was.

Between his drawings based very loosly off styles similar to what the Company had worn and things he'd seen on the Rangers, they'd come up with two sets of traveling clothes for him. Unlike his friends he didn't need so many layers but he did have a warm thick coat that should be water proof made for him.  Lots of pockets and hiding places for the various knives and sharp needles he had on himself. Fili, his Fili at least, would be proud of the arsenol that Bilbo had picked up.

Of course, first impressions were everything and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh. He'd decided to play with them a little bit, especially that crazy old wizard. He would greet his company with all the grace and looks of a gentle hobbit.

They would soon learn to never underestimate Bilbo Baggins, he thought of it as a teaching exersize.

......

Bilbo grinned, the sun was shining and warmed him pleasantly in a way he had missed. He sighed and stretched out on his back in front of his bench. Internally he was anything but relaxed, he wanted things to go well but at the same time he was rather terrified.

As a shadow fell across him blocking out the sunlight Bilbo opened his eyes to meet the visage in gray before him.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed happily, unaware that already the tides were shifting for the future


End file.
